forgiveness is in happieness
by invader-alcoholica
Summary: hello my first cats warriors crossover i really hope you enjoy it!


forgivness is in happiness

a story by janette and shay shay

chapter 1

the dream

as all the jellicle were heading to the ball mukustrap noticed that jemima and electra were missing "tugger come on we have to go find jemima and electra" tugger turned "alright and with that said they wen't to go find them as tugger called the kittens he saw macavity thier "what are you doing here"said tugger still looking for the kittens "nothing im here with griddlebone. what are you doing here?" "me and munkustrap are looking for jemima and electra have you seen them" said tugger "no we just got here hey did you noticed blood clan and thunderclan is here i waoundr whats going on."asked macavity munkustrap looked twards the forest "they are probbly looking for new warriors to recrute" said tugger ppicking a flea out of his ear "well macavity i know you were banished from the tribe but you and griddlebone are welcome to take refuge thier you are banished but you are still welcome thier to take refuge and shelter you are still family" said munkustrap "thanks brother" said macavity "we have to go now" said munkustrap "but what about the kittens" said tugger "you mean these two"said the blood clan leader "SCOURGE" shouted firestar "put "them down" scourge gave a evil smirk "why don't you make me" said scouge then in a flash tugger and macavity grabbed the two kittens from scourge's grasp tugger glared at scourge as did macavity "well you two are quite quick for house pets what are you two names" "im tugger" "" and i'm macavity you have no buisness herewhat so ever so why dont you tuck your little tail between your legs and leave" said macavity as scourge looked at macavity,tugger and munkustrap he wnet up to macavity and looked at his green eyes and said "you better watch it or someone you love will perish a terrible death" as macavity was going to say somthing he saw scourge's eye's to icy blue death "do you want to say something else to me"then macavity looked at his brothers and then back at scourge as much as maacavity hated to say it macavity said "no i dont have anything else to say" said macavity with a hiss. scourge smiled evily and turned back and looked at tugger and thought to himself *he would make a fine warrior* and scourge walked off. then firestar walked up to to the three brothers and said to macavity "that was a noble thing you did back thier for your brothers" yeah even though i i hated to step down" said macavity watching scourge walk away "well you did what was best for your brothers saftey" said firestar "yeah what's family for right ? we got to be thier for eachother thats what familys are for"said macavity as that was said the cats from the jelliclal walked back home later on in the junkyard munkustrap announced "macavity is a welcomed guest at the junkyard until the warriors are done recruting warriors i want all of you to welcome him" munkustrap then jumped down from the tire and walked twards his brother and munkustrap looked at his brother and smiled "you will be welcome here wene you need help"said munkustrap "thanks" said macavity and with that said munkustrap walked off. tugger looked at his brother "hey bro you alright you looked dazed what's up" said tugger "ah nothing im fine i promise said macavity "" well if you are sure then they all heard the sirens for danger "what in the world"said munkustrap then tugger and macavity went on top of the junk hill and saw scourge tugger looked at macavity "great now what" "oh crap, great this is what i had in mind" macavity llooking at tugger and back at scourge munkustrap met scourge at the gate wth tugger and macavity behind him "what do you want scourge" said munkustrap scourge smiled evily and pointed at tugger "i want your brother to be one of my warriors" "well what are you going to do"" macavity asked munkustrap thn munkustrap looked at scourge "no you cant take him"said munkustrap "i was really hoping that your answer would be yes now we will have to take him by force"said scourge looking evily at macaity. "over my dead body, come on i would like to see you try" said macavity arching his back and hissing "i was waiting for you to say that devil cat"said scourge and then he leaped at macavity pinned him to the ground "never overestimate your opponet when they can kill you macavity have fun in hell after all isn't that why they call you the devil cat. "No they call me the devil cat because im already there," Macavity shoving Scourge off of him and pinning him down. "Really cuz I have been to hell and and back already dont test me." Hissed scourge and got his back legs and pushed him off then Tugger and Munkastrap went in between them. " I'll go with you scourge"said tugger walked out and looked at his brothers "what are you doing tugger"wisperd macavity " tugger looked back and smiled "i'm doing whats right not whats wrong" said tugger "munkustrap"said macavity "thier is nothing i can do"said munkustrap looking defeted macavity looked at scourge and turned and walked away. "now who is the one retreating" said scourge and with that said they all left then munkustrap walked up to his brother "are you ok?" said munkustrap "no i'm not now he is going to be my enemy"said macavity "well accually scourge may have him in his clan but that dosn't mean that he will turn on us scourge may be powerfull but you have to remember scourge was a runt nd so was tugger i'm sure tugger will come back." then macavity noticed that firestar came into the junkyard. "firestar what is he doing here" said macavity "relax i'm here to help" said firestar "help how"said macavity "i can help you by getting your little brother back and end this war for good"said firestar with hope in his eyes. "how, what can we do we are just junkyard cats?" said macavity. "i have a idea how to end all of this" said firestar "how" said munkustrap "then firestarsaid "as long as tugger is in their clan munkustrap macavity you will have to kill him in order to save the jellicle tribe" said firestar in a stern voice looking at the two brothers. "but he is my brother" said macavity "yes this i know but in order to help save your brothers tribe you have to make sacrifices macavity it is the only way to help save the tribe macavity" said firestar. "alright if it is the only way to save my brothers tribe then im in even if it means hurting my family" said macavity "good" then he saw munkustrap and saw a questining look "i want to help save your tribe not destroy it munkustrap " " i know firestar but im not going to be the one taking my little brothers life" munkustrap said looking at macavity. macaity looked at munkustrap and walked away. "then firestar followed macavity "what will you do to take what you love the most in the world" said firestar to macavity. "i would do anything to help out even if it means to take a life thats just how i am remember they call me the devil cat" said macavity "i know that so to help the tribe you or are you doing this for your reputation to be the most feard cat in the whole world and take over scourge and the blood clan"said firestar in a stern voice "i am doing this for the trib not for my reputation" said macavity to firestars face "so you have no problem killing your little brother then?" said firestar in a sadden voice" "when did things go wrong no if it is going to help save the tribe then i will do it and it wil be a burden on munkustrap he is not the one that has to live with it said macavity " that may be true but thier is nno other way unless you can meet tugger and tell him to come back and turn on the bloodclan that he don't belong thier and you and munkustrap want him back home meet him and talk to him about it macavity if he dont come back then fight him until he does come home with you talk to him now"said firestar and walked away "i will" said macavity running towrds the forest. then he saw tugger in the forest alone and ran up to him tugger saw him "what do you want." "munkusteap and i want you to come home you dont belong with them you belong wiith us we are your brothers macavity putting his hand on his shoulder. tugger jerked away "brothers hu? then why did you say you would kill me to help protect the tribe" saidd tugger in adark voice that could kill anyone "tugger you know me i would help our brothers tribe i wouldent do it to take over scourge and his clan please munkustrap and i want you back" said macavity moving twoards his brother tugger just looked at macavity and glared and walked away "wait tugger please come back if you dont then firestar said i will have to fight yu until you do come back home i dont want to do that"said macavity then tugger turnd to face his brother and got into a fighting stance "well bring it" said tugger to macavity with a death stare."tugger you are taking crazy now so i guess your not coming back then" asked macavity tugger turned and walked away. macavity looked up at the clouds then back at his brother and went to the junkyard. firestar looked at macavity as he got back "you didnt have the heart to fight your brother?" "i guess i didnt i thought i did but as i got to him i just couldnt do it" said macavity looking down at the ground "well i am sorry to hear that the bloodclan will attack the tribe three moons from now so i hope you will be ready then" said firestar "me to" said macavity walking away then as alonzo was doing the patroling the junkyard he saw another clan it was the shadow clan with the blood clan macavity saw it as well. "what is this what is going on" asked macavity scourg smiled evily and said "attack and make sure no one lives"said scourge tugger leaped on munkustrap and was going to claw at him and was knocked off him tugger hissed at macavity and said "i guess i will kill you first" then tugger attacked macavity "devil cat ha you could of fooled me" macavity looked at the ground to tugger and extended his claws and clawed tugger in the face and pushed him off then scourge saw that an attacked macavity and pinned him down and clawed his arm "never attack a deputy of bloodclan" said scourge "the deputy" said macavityshoving scourge off then scourge came back from falliing offbut tugger grabbed his tail and slit scourges throat and killed him he looked at macavity nd smiled not a evil way but in the same smile that he use to when they were kittens "well how was that for ya bro"said tugger bemming with his smile that he gave girl queens mukustrap looked at macavity confused. "what just happend brother im confused" said macavity holding his arm " what you think i would just betray you just like that"said tugger "i had to gain scourges trust so i could kill him but thier is a down side to this"said tugger to macavity. "oh" said macavity then firestar spoke "tugger killed scourge so he is now the leader of bloodclan firestar informed macavity and munkustrap. "oh really thats news" said macavity then tugger turned to his brothers "well i guess i better be off then but be warned whatch out"said tugger and was walking away "this war is far from over" said firestar then tugger looked back at them and smiled "the jellicle tribe will be protected by the bloodclan if need be" and tugger left munkustrap looked at macavity."what"asked macavity looking back at munkustrap "how are we goig to tell his fan club that he will be gone" said munkustrap laughing "ah this is going to be great i forgot oh wait what about bombalurina who is going to tell her? i'm sure he already told her" said macavity "yeah im sure he did" then the two brothers walked on top of the junkyard and saw tugger and his clan go into the forest. and as firestar looked at munkustrap and macavity he said " so what are you and mukustrap going to do now since you all three brothers are leaders of something?" then munkustrap looked at macavirty " i know i'm going to keep on protecting the tribe no matter what, what are you and griddlebone going to do macavity?" asked munkustrap to his brother. "the same thing and make babies ha, just kidding said macavity." Well atleast the bloodclan will protect us and that's a good thing" said firestar and then left "well macavity are you ready to head back to our place" said griddlebone. "you know it" said macavity with a smirk. Then munkustrap went up to macavity and said "we as the tribe would like to welcome you and griddlebone into the tribe" "really thanks bro" said macavity and munkustrap smiled and welcomed macavity into the tibe then ectcetra came up ti macavity "soo where is tugger" she said with a smile. " come hear um tugger is not coming back he might come and visit but he is not staying I am sorry"said mcavity looking into ectcetra eyes" then ectcetra looked at macavity and tears started to come down her face"what do mean" macavity grabbed her and held her "he joind the bloodclan but don't worry he will be back to visit and they will protect us as well" said macavity holding her then ectcetra looked at macavity and jerked away and ran off then munkustrap wen't up to his brother and and said " she will be ok she is still a kitten she will move on once she gets older so don't feel guilt about her"said munkustrap putting a hand on his brothers shoulder "ok i won't he will come back right i told her he will come back and visit" said macavity looking at his brother "i dont know brother when you have control over a powerful clan like the bloodclan you will change and you will grow colder inside your heart llike scourge did and i will admit we did pick on tugger when we were kits all because he was the runt" said munkustrap to macavity looking deep into his brothers eyes. "yeah we did" sid macavity" you have to rememberthe bloodclan could trick tugger and remind him of how we treated him and he could betray us and if it came down to it macavity i will have to kill my own little brother to protect my tribe and that is what drove scourge into madness was he was teased cuz he was the runt" said munkustrap and gave macavity a worried look and said to him "if tugger is sucssesfulon taking over the forest he will take over the tribe andover you so make sure next time you see him warn him about what the blood clan can do to him" said munkustrap leaving macavity in his thoughts.*tell tugger but how should i tell him now or later*macavity thought to himself pacing back and fourth then macavity heard a shriek and he ran twards the sound he saw grizzabella his mother dead on the ground and saw tugger covered in blood some was his and some was her's tugger not noticing macavity was thier said "you filthy whore how can you ask me for forgivness" said tugger with eyes burning with rage and tugger looked up and saw macavity. "tugger what the hell man why did you do that to our mom what are you doing?" asked macavity then tugger turned to macavity and said "apperantly you dont remember what she did to us do you?" said tugger macavity saw tugger's eyes were darker "well no but that dosnt matter she is our mom" said macavity in a angrey voice then tugger walked up to macavity and said "wouldnt you get revenge if you could and if you were teased just beacuse you were the runt" said tugger in a murdering voice."yes but i wasnt the runt come on tugger put that in the past it is over with"said macavity then macavity rememberd whatmunnkustrap told him the bloodclan will trick tugger iinto turning aganst them "tugger listen the blood clan is using you to get to us you are better then this they are tricking you to kill us all" "that may be a lie but i have something to tell you scourge is coming back with nine more lives but i'm not letting him take my clan or the junkyard go warn munkustrap" and before macavity could responed tugger was gone."ok" said macavity and ran to the junkyard and told munkustrap " munkustrap scourge is coming back with nine more lives"said macavity thenn munkustrap looked at his brother and said "prepare the troops for battle and remember we cant fail go tell firestar scourge is coming back "ok i will evreybody we are at war now get readysaid macavity running to go tell firestar as he was running to the forest he noticed that scourge was already thier and saw his icy blue eye's and stopped "no one is here to save you now" said scourge in attack mode. macavity just hissed and got low and he just hissed and stared at scourge for alonge time and thier was noo sound in the forest or from other cats then scourge was going to leap at macavity but then scourge was knocked off his feet and looked up to see tugger and firestar "how did you know i was here" said macavity shocked tugger looked at his brother and said " run get out of here we will hold scourge off"said tugger in a commanding tone so without saying a word macavity ran and didnt look back as tugger and firestar were fighting scourge looked into tuggers eyes with pure hatred and scourge grabbed firestar and bit his neck and firestar died scourge looked at tugger and attacked the two started to fight and tugger took a slash of skin out of scourges back and scourge growled and scourge took a bite out of tuggers side and tugger ran to scourge in rage and slashed scourges neck clean off and took all of scourges lives in one swip tugger smiled eavily at scourges courps "no one can beat me and the blood clan " then firestar arose from the dead and told tugger " go tell the jellicles evreything will be ok now" tugger then ran as fast as he could to tthe junkyardand saw macavity " you will have nothing to worry scourge is gone forever" "good im glade to hear that now what?" said macavity "now we say our final ferwells"said tugger smiling at macavity "goodbye brother"macavity said waiving as tugger walked away. then with a startled look coricopat and tantomile awoke and looked at eachother and nodded and ran to go tell evreyone the vision they had.

chapter 2

the prodiction


End file.
